HOT in the night
by sweetyhaehyuk
Summary: HAEHYUK/ AIDHYUK (AIDEN X EUNHYUK) / " Ammhhh... jangann.. aku tidakhh.. mauuuhhh! lepasshhh!" / " Aiden, kau mau?" / " Tidak! kaliah jahat! hiks.. appoooo" / NC.. / walopun gk HOT tapi kumohon baca ya.. nyehehehehehe... salam HAEHYUK shipper! mumumu :*


**Title: **Hot in the night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rate: **M

**Warning: **Abal, epep, YAOI, gaje, NC

**Disclamer : **klo boleh dibilang Hyukjae miliku, aku pasti gk kan bagi dengan si ikan mesum itu. Tapi berhubung Lee Hyukjae hanya milik Lee Donghae, yah.. kurelakan deh! #PLAK

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^

.

.

.

**:: Hyukjae POV**

Aku bersembunyi di selimut tebalku saat ini. Hujan yang mengguyur kota seoul menambah suhu yang sudah dingin semakin lebih dingin. Membuat tubuhku membeku saja. Baru sekejap kupejamkan mata, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh di kakiku. Kurasakan ia semakin merambat ke bagian atas tubuhku.

" Emmmhh…" lenguhku saat kurasa sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menari-nari di sekitar pusarku. Dengan terpaksa kusibak selimutku dan mataku terbelalak karena mendapati ikan tampan tapi mesum sudah menyamankan posisinya berada di atasku. Ehem.. dengan lidah yang sibuk menjilati perutku.

PLAK!

" Donghae!"

Sosok itu menatapku tajam setelah apa yang kulakukan pada kepalanya. cih! Kau pikir aku takut eoh?

" Aku bukan Donghae." suara bass itu.. yang kusadari hanya Aiden lah pemiliknya. Sekarang aku takut. Oh Tuhan!

" A-aidennn.."

" Hm?" gumamnya dengan lidah yang masih bermain-main di tubuhku. Bahkan sekarang ia memilin nipleku.

" Aaahhhh.. aidennnhh.. emh. Aph..apahh yang kau lakukanh?" oh shit! Kenapa kau mendesah Lee Hyukjae? Pabbo!

" Diam dan nikmati saja!" perintahnya.

" Emm.. .. ahh" tutup mulut seksimu Hyukjae! Aish! Shit!

Aiden tidak menggubris omonganku. Dia masih terus berlanjut (?) menjilati area dadaku. Aku berusaha mendorong kepalanya, tapi yang ada tanganku lah yang ia kuasai.

" CHAGIYAAA! HYUKKIEE…. I'M COMIIINGGGG!"

What the hell! Itu suara Donghae.

BRAK!

" HYUKKIEEE chagi…" kupandangi Donghae –suamiku- terpaku menatap kami berdua. Dia.. terdiam. Mati kau Hyukjae!

**:: Author POV**

SRET!

BRAK!

Melihat istrinya dicumbu oleh Aiden –sang adik- Donghae melesat kea rah mereka dan dengan tidak manusiawi ia menyeret Aiden dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Oh ingat! Di sini Donghae tubuhnya lebih besar dari pada Aiden. Okhe! Next!

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Aiden tak terima.

" Kau pikir apa, hah? Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh istriku!" murka Donghae. Dia bahkan siap melempar Aiden –lagi- ke luar jendela bila saja Hyukjae tidak menahannya.

" Ssshh, sudah Hae.." halau Hyukjae. Namun Donghae tidak mendengarnya. Dia menatap penuh emosi sang adik yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

" Cih! Aku juga mau mencicipinya! Kau pelit sekali, hyung!"

JDUEENG!

" MWO? KAU PIKIR AKU MAKANAN EOH?" kali ini giliran Hyukjae yang tidak terima.

" Hehehehe, aku hanya bercanda chagi.." kekeh Aiden.

" Jangan pernah memanggil istriku seperti itu Aiden-ah! Atau kau akan menerima hukumanmu." Geram Donghae. kali ini Aiden berdiri dan menantang kakak ikannya itu.

" Aku tidak takut padamu hyung. Kita buktikan saja nanti malam. Siapa yang terlemah, DIA yang pecundang!"

Entah kenapa mendengar dan melihat seringaian adik iparnya, Hyukjae agak merinding. _Apa maksudnya? _Pikirnya.

" Cih! Okhe! Siapa takut. Dan kupastikan kaulah si PECUNDANG itu!"

" Yak! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, eoh?" akhirnya Hyukjae angkat bicara karena merasa di asingkan. Bukannya menjawab Aiden malah keluar dari kamar Haehyuk.

" Sudah, tidurlah lagi ne Hyukkie. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Abaikan orang gila itu.. arraseo?" Donghae membantu Hyukjae untuk berbaring kembali.

" Hae~ apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti malam?" Hyukjae masih penasaran.

" Sudah abaikan saja. Jangan dipikirkan, Hyukkie."

" Hae~" oh shit! Look! Kenapa dia harus mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu? Donghae harus extra sabar menghadapi monyet cantiknya itu.

" Bukan apa-apa chagiyaaa.." gemas Donghae sambil mencubit hidung Hyukjae.

" Aku tetap tidak percaya. Mengakulah!" Hyukjae menusuk-nusuk pipi suaminya.

" Aih, arraseo, arraseo.. huft.." Donghae menjeda kalimatnya. " Kami berencana.. untuk olahraga nanti malam."

_Eih? Olahraga? Kenapa harus di malam hari?_ pikir Hyukjae.

" Jangan bilang kau akan berkelahi dengan Aiden!" tuduh Hyukjae seenak bibir montoknya.

" Aih, aniya! Kau ini. sudahlah! Tidur dan beristirahat." Karena kau akan kelelahan malam ini Hyukkie.. kekekekeke.. sambungnya nista dalam hati.

" Ugghh, arraseo.."

.

.

.

" Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Tidak bisa!" pekik Aiden.

" Hei, yang membuat peraturan kan aku."

" Aish! Tapi kau sudah janji, hyung!" Aiden menghentakkan kakinya dengan frustasi di trotoar.

" Ish, jangan kekanakan! Okhe! Kita lakukan sekarang. Jangan berisik dan ikuti permainanku! Arraseo?"

" Ndeee.. aigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah!" melihat Donghae yang hanya menungging tidak jelas, menambah tingkat kekesalan Aiden meningkat.

" NE!"

" Ssssstttt! Pabbo!"

" Hehehe.."

Dengan mengendap-endap, dua bersaudara itu memasuki kamar dengan pintu yang bertuliskan Haehyuk couple.

" Aku akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Kau tunggu dan duduk manis di sana." Perintah Donghae pada adiknya.

" Wae?"

" Aish, kalau dia mendapati kita akan me-rape-nya, pastinya Hyukkie akan mengamuk, pabbo! Bersabarlah sebentar. Okhe?"

" Aish, nde! Cepatlah.."

.

.

" Enghhh.. Hae.. aahhhhhh!"

Sluurrppp.. ck, ck..

Kini pasangan Haehyuk itu tengah berciuman panas. Donghae akhirnya berhasil membangunkan libido sang istri setelah ia menciumi dan menjilati seluruh tubuh seksi itu.

" EEmmh, Hae.. ahahh..ahhh..teruuusshhh…"

" Cup. Enak Hyukkie? Cup, cup.." tanyanya ambigu.

" Eeenggghhh.." Hyukjae hanya mampu mendesah.

" Nyyaahhhh!" tubuh Hyukjae serasa melambung tinggi saat mulut hangat milik suaminya mengulum penis imutnya –menurut Donghae- dengan sangat rakus.

" HAEEEEEEhhhhhh!" ia orgasme.

" sekarang giliranmu Hyukkie.." Donghae berdiri di pinggir kasur dan memelorotkan celananya. Sehingga junior besar –kesayangan Hyukjae- terpampang jelas. Tegak. Keras. Berurat. Oooohhh! Shit!

" Emmm.. nyaammm.." gumam Hyukjae. Dari ekspresinya, Donghae bisa tau kalau istrinya itu sangat mendambakan sentuhannya. Apalagi hole yang belum terjamah sama sekali selama seminggu ini. dasar pasangan mesum!

" Yeeeahhh! Hyukkie.. teruuuss…. Ooooh, ini nikmat. Sungguhhh…" Donghae mencengkeram erat rambut Hyukjae. Tapi tidak menariknya.

Kegiatan saling menghisap dan mengulum itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kehadiran Aiden yang rupanya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

" Ehem.. jadi.. kapan aku bisa memulainya?" seringaian muncul di parasnya yang elok.

" Eih! Aiden? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hyukjae sangat terkejut. _Apa-apaan ini?_

" Kemarilah saeng.." Donghae memanggil Aiden dengan isyarat tanganya.

" Hae! Apa-apaan ini?" dengan cepat Hyukjae menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

" Tenanglah chagi. Aku hanya ingin berbagi pengalaman dengan adiku." Kata Donghae enteng.

" Mwo?" Hyukjae masih memproses kata-kata suaminya.

" Dengan mencicipi tubuhmu, terutama chagi.." Aiden mendekat dengan tubuh yang tak kalah toples dari mereka berdua.

SRET!

Donghae menarik Hyukjae dan mendekapnya. " Apa kau gila Donghae?! Lepas! Aku tidak ma—mauuuuuhhhh.. ahhhh, jangannnnhhhh…" Aiden sudah memulai aksinya ternyata. Dengan mengocok cepat penis imut itu, membuat sang kakak ipar mendesah keras.

Sedangkan Donghae menciumi bibir kiisable itu. Menghisapnya. Menggigitnya. Dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat sang istri.

" Eemmmmhhh.. kumohoonnhh.. hentikannhh.. emmpppphhh…" ck, terlambat Hyukjae. Mereka benar-benar dikuasai nafsu kali ini.

" Hyung, ganti posisi." Aiden melepas kocokannya dan perpindah menciumi tubuh bagian atas Hyukjae. Ingat posisi mereka masih berdiri dengan Hyukjae yang berlutut di ranjang.

" Emh, wow.. kulitmu benar-benar halus chagiya.." ucap Donghae seraya menciumi bokong kenyal Hyukjae. Ia pun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam hole Hyukjae. Sebagai persiapan nanti.

" Aaaahhhhh! Donghaee! Emmhh…" diserang di berbagai tempat membuat Hyukjae kewalahan ternyata. Dia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menikmati permainan dua kakak beradik sialan itu.

" Ooohhh! Inihh.. nikmat.. HHAAAEEE! AAAHHHH! Appo.. hiks.."

" Hyung, pelan-pelan.. lihat istrimu menangis." Peringat Aiden yang menjilati air mata Hyukjae.

" Mi-mianhae chagiiihhh.. akuh, sudah tidak tahan melihat pantat molekmu inii… ohh damn! Fuck!"

" Neehhh… uuhhh, ah, ah, ah, ahhh.. terus Haeehhh.." racau Hyukjae.

" Hyukkieh, puaskan aku.." pinta Aiden.

Hyukjae pun menungging dan memasukan penis yang tak kalah tegangnya dengan Donghae –tapi sedikit lebih kecil- ke dalam mulutnya. Ia hisap dan kulum.

" Aaaaaahhhh! Shit! Iniihh enakk…"

" ooohh!, oh!.. so damn! Tambahh.. ketatthhh! Uuughhh!" Donghae menggeram nikmat karena posisi mereka sekarang adalah doggy style dengan Hyukjae yang mengulum penis adiknya.

" Uuummhhh! Umh, umh,.. ahhhh! Aku keluaarrr!"

CROT

Keluarnya sperma Hyukjae, berimbas kenikmatan pada penis Aiden dan Donghae. kedua hole itu sama-sama mengetat.

" Aiden, kau mau?" tawar Donghae. dan Aiden hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kali ini posisi Hyukjae terlentang dengan Aiden di atasnya. Sedangkan Donghae berbaring di samping kiri Hyukjae. Melihat sang adik dan istrinya bercumbu ria.

" Ahhh! Aidenhh, lebih cepaattthhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!.. yeaayhh!" Hyukjae mendesah lebih keras saat Aiden berhasil menumbuk benda kenyal di holenya.

" Uuuughhh! Like this? Yeaahhh! Ini enakkk…!"

" Aah, ah, ah, ahaaa..! Haeee.." di dalam kenikmatannya, Hyukjae teringat Donghae yang terabaikan. Dia memandang sang suami dengan tatapan sayu.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu Hyukkie. Kau menggodaku eoh?"

" Emmmhhh.. ah, anii… emmhh…"

" Aku mencintaimu.." setelah berkata seperti itu, Donghae meraup bibir bengkak dan memerah milik Hyukjae-nya.

" Aahhh! Akku.. aku keluaarrr! AAAKKKKHHH!" pekik Aiden. Ia berhasil mencapai puncaknya. Setelah mengeluarkan penisnya, Aiden berbaring dan tertidur. Pengalaman pertama eoh?

" Haeee.. giliranmu.." goda Hyukjae. Ia sudah mendambakan penis suaminya yang besar dan berurat itu.

" As you wish, baby Hyukkie.."

Cup.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae untuk berada di pangkuannya. Dengan begitu penisnya menancap lebih dalam di hole Hyukjae

" Aahahhhhhhh! Yeaahh! Teruuuss! Fasterrrhhh..! ah! Faster Hae!"

" Ugghh! Nikmat.. selalu ketat!. OOOHHH! Yeaaahhh!"

" Emmhh..cpk, cpk.. Haemmpphhh.." sebagai pelampiasan, Hyukjae mencium bibir Donghae. lidah mereka saling bertaut. Sehingga jika bibir mereka terlepas, maka akan ada lidah Hyukjae yang terulur keluar bersama dengan saliva-saliva hangat yang entah milik siapa. Menggantung dengan indahnya.

" Ah! Hae, akuhh keluaaarrrrrhhhh!"

CROT

" Ahh! Siaplah menerima spermaku Hyukkie.. aahhhhh!" dengan cepat Donghae mendekap tubuh Hyukjae dan menindihnya. Ia hujam lubang itu dengan keras dan cepat.

" AAAARRRGGGHHHH! Donghaeeee!"

" HYUKKIEEEEHHH! OOHHHH!"

CROT, CROT..

.

.

.

**:: Hyukjae POV**

Aku memilih berkelumun dengan selimut meskipun matahari sudah menjulang tinggi. Walaupun ini hari minggu, bukannya menjadi alasanku untuk bermalas-malasan. Tapi pinggangku sakit. Apalagi holeku. Damn! Dua ikan itu benar-benar menghancurkan tubuhku malam tadi.

"Ough.." ringisku saat membenahi cara tidurku. Bahkan hanya untuk bergerak sedikit saja sakit. Awas mereka!

CEKLEK

Kulihat pintu kamar terbuka dan memuntahkan (?) sesosok ikan amis yang membuat ku kesal tengah membawa nampan yang entak berisi apa.

" Sudah bangun chagi?" sapanya.

Cih! Aku memalingkan muka.

" Heeyy.. kau marah, eoh?"

" sudah tau nanya! Sebel."

" hihihihi, istriku yang tercinta, jangan marah ya.. maafkan aku. okhe?"

" Shireo! Kau jahat! Hiks.. appooo.."

**AUTHOR POV**

Mendengar isakan lolos dari sang istri. Membuat Donghae tersentak dan mendekap tubuh ringkih itu. Memberinya kenyamanan..

" Mianhaeyo.. mian chagi.. tidak akan kuulangi lagi.. mianhae.." sesal Donghae.

" Hiks.. kalian jahat! Aku benci!" Hyukjae memukul-mukul bahu Donghae yang pastinya tidak terasa sakit bagi namja kekar itu.

" jangan benci aku Hyukkie… maafkan aku ne.. akan kubelikan apapun yang kau minta. Okhe.. ssttt.. uljima.."

" Hiks.. janji.."

" Ndee…" katanya dengan tersenyum –agak- tulus. _Uangkuuuuuu!_ Teriak Donghae dalam hati.

" jangan menangis lagi, ne.. ini, aku membeli bubur ayam di depan rumah.. kusuapi okhe?"

" Hu'um.." Hyukjae mengangguk..

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**HYAAAAA! INI FF TERBARUKU.. MAU BUAT LEMON SIH CRITANYA. TAPI KOK AGAK GIMANAAAAA GITU YAH? HEHE**

**YA UDAH DEH, DI BACA DAN DIREVIEW YAAAA… SEE YOUU.. **

**MMUMUMUMUMUMUMU CUP CUP :***


End file.
